please just try and keep me alive
by professor lazyass
Summary: I'm up in a flash, and my hand is on the doorknob. I stop. Tori's crying again and I bite my lip. Again. / / Tori&Jade Friendship. Romance if you squint. \ \ WARNINGS: Teen pregnancy. \ \


**A/N: **Inspired by Silverpup's "Green Apples". It's in my faves. I suggest you read it. Now.

Pairing | Jade Jade Maybe Jade&Beck&Tori if I do a two-shot;

Length |one-shot… or two-shot... multi-chap Depends.

Rating | Teen… because I won't have it any other way.

Summary | I'm up in a flash, and my hand is on the doorknob. I stop. Tori's crying again and I bite my lip.

(God, I suck at summaries.)

I have finally escaped the pits of writer's block hell and came up with this… only to find that I went straight back in. I wrote this around ten-ish on a school-night…. Thought you might want to know. e u e

PS | I kind-of-maybe-stole Silverpup's green apple gum thing. So… it belongs to her. Or something. _Don't. Shoot._

PPS | Right when I started writing this I kind of realized Jade's a little OOC. But whatever. I like this too much. o u o

I throw my back pack in my dark locker, then slam the shut and turn around, straightening my shirt a little, and pop some gum into my mouth. As I walk down the hallway to the cafeteria to meet Beck, I hear something to my left. I bite my lip and step a little closer to the wall. Is that… sniffling? I furrow my brow and step even closer. Somebody's… crying?

I stop at the closet door, wondering. I _may _have my… moments… but I'm not _completely _evil, okay? I can't just leave someone crying in a closet.

I gulp and raise my hand to the door, but then I freeze. What the hell am I doing? I'm Jade West! I don't… do stuff like this! And Beck's waiting! I turn on my heel and begin to walk off, determined to get to lunch. But then I hear a choked sob and I quickly turn back, swiftly opening the door. I gasp.

Vega's curled up in a ball against the wall, clutching something tightly to her chest. I gulp again as her sobs get louder and louder. I shut the door. Her head shoots up.

Ve—_Tori's _eyes grow wide, her mouth drops open. She looks around worriedly, before stuffing whatever she was holding in her bra. She winces when she puts it in. Mascara runs down her face. My hand is still on the doorknob.

"Tori…?"

She looks down at her lap and keeps on clenching and un-clenching her hands. I squat down and sit on my knees. Tori shuffles back, and jams into the wall.

"D-Don't," her eyes are wild. She whispers, looking at the floor.

"Don't."

I gulp. Again.

"Tori…"

I moved forward, and she tries to move back, but she can't go anywhere.

"Hey… um, what's wrong?"

She looks straight in my eyes, and for a second my genuinely terrified. She jumps up and I yell softly. She grabs the front of my shirt. Her breath smells like puke.

"Don't tell _anyone _about this!" She pulls me closer. "Not Beck, or Cat, or an _adult. _Just… just don't…"

But then she looks extremely tired and pulls back. I flatten down my shirt as she leans against the wall. Her eyes are closed and she pulls out whatever it is from her shirt. I look down at her hand as she slowly moves her fingers. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands. It's a pregnancy test. With two lines.

Tori throws it on the ground as sobs wrack through her body. She grabs something of the shelf to the side—a wrench—and beats the stick repeatedly, until it's only little plastic pieces.

Tori then throws the tool past my head my head and screams.

"Get out!"

I'm up in a flash, and my hand is on the doorknob. I stop. Tori's crying again and I bite my lip. Again.

I hear her stand up, and I feel her wrap her arms around my waist. I take in a sharp breath through my nose; Tori rests her head on my back. I feel my jacket getting wet.

"Please… don't go. M-my parents… kicked me out… Trina—she—she… she tried to stop them, and they just shoved me through the door! I'm their _daughter, _Jade!"

My stomach flips when she says my name. She sounds so… desperate, like a little kid. My hand slips from the doorknob. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I turn around and slip my arms around Vega anyways. I stroke her hair. She sobs into my chest as I think. How is _Tori-fucking-Vega pregnant? _If anyone should be getting pregnant—it's me… I don't even remember how many times Beck and I have done it… I shake my head and hold Tori out at arm's length. And then I slap her.

Okay, maybe it's not that good to slap a pregnant, sobbing, teenager—but I didn't slap her hard. And besides, she needs to pull herself together. I glare at her.

"Snap out of it, Vega!" I shake her shoulders. "Look at me!" She does.

"You are not going to let this ruin you, alright? I don't care who you had sex with, or where it was! I—"

"I didn't have sex…"

I stop my rant and look down at Tori, who is fiddling with her fingers, picking at her nails.

"What do you mean you didn't have sex? Of course you did… that's kind of how babies are made, Vega…"

"No! No, I mean… I didn't… _do it… _willingly."

I blink slowly.

"It was on the thirteenth… at the party at my place, like, three months ago." Tori gulps and tears threaten to fall. "Somebody snuck some beer in—" (I gulp. That was me.) "—and George… Yackermann, or whatever, and I kind of started making out. B-but then he wanted to do it, but I—I didn't want it to go that far, so I told him to stop—"

"Tori…"

"But he wouldn't! So I tried to get away, but then he pinned me down to the couch—and—and…"

I grab the back of her head and pull it into my chest so she stops talking. Her arms hang limply at her sides. She lifts them up slowly, and wraps her arms around my waist.

She whispers, "This is going to ruin me…"

I shake my head no and kiss the top of her head, wondering how the hell I got into this. And why I kissed her head.

**A/N: **Ta-da! I loved it! But God, was Jade way out of character… Tori too… and it was so _short! _Oh well.

I don't really plan on continuing this… I don't exactly have a plot set up, and I didn't really plan for this to lead to a teen pregnancy… and Tori, out of all people. This thing has a mind of its own, I swear. I might do a two-shot… I don't know. I need help! If you guys want me to continue this, I need your suggestions and feedback!

ALSO.

Please look at the poll on my profile, I want to know what you guys like/want me to write!

-KJ

[Review?]


End file.
